


Tragic, Truly (COMIC)

by ChutJeDors



Series: ChutJeDors' Art [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: ..........paul too for going along with this, Art, Comic, Crack, Fanart, John is shameless, M/M, Non-graphic Blowjob, george and ringo: same old shit as always, making this took years off me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors
Summary: John and Paul have a bet. The outcome is truly tragic.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: ChutJeDors' Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Tragic, Truly (COMIC)

**Author's Note:**

> paul's hair gave me so many problems. in every stage of making this. rip
> 
> also i had like 10 possible things for george to say... he's got the passive-aggressive approach to the situation mastered

_John, you SNEAK  
_

2018 with Autodesk Sketchbook  
[Original post on tumblr](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/post/181439011514/tragic-truly)  


**Author's Note:**

> If you think this is the most tragic happening of all time, leave a comment. so tragic
> 
> See more of my art in the series!


End file.
